narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:UltimateSupreme
Benvenuto Ciao UltimateSupreme, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Template:Infobox Personaggio. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Meganoide (discussioni) 14:54, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) Template:File It somehow solved by itself (I think). A couple of questions: * if I were to put a widht, the height would change or not? (example: the original image is 200x100. If I put the first one at 100, the other would automatically change to 50 or not?) * is it possible to change the template so that only images from the english Narutopedia may be used? Thank you very much for your assistance.--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:59, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry! Didn't realize you weren't at your laptop. I'll look into it by myself. If you'd like to give it a try when you can, please do! Thanks.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:11, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks like the issue of image ratio was never there to begin with. Also, it seems the template cannot be changed to make it so that only images from the english wiki may be uploaded, though I'd like to somehow limit the URL choice to wikia only. In the meanwhile, thank you: this way I hit two birds with one stone (since I don't have to upload all images, and at the same time I don't have to worry about the license since it's already there).--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:29, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Something weird with how the images uploaded through your template stay in the pages. For example, this: you can see the image isn't "aligned" with the word; also, in this template the images are piled one up another so badly. Do you know if it's possible to "cancel" the unneeded space around the images?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:26, mag 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to make it so that one can provide a link to the File page on the English Narutopedia through the template, but I don't know how to do it. Any ideas? Sorry for bothering you so much.--JOA20 (discussioni) 07:34, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nevermind, I think I found a better way to use other wiki's images without breaking Wikia's TOU, though I'll hear what they say about my idea before. Thanks anyway.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:21, mag 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Understood. Thank you very much for your help.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:11, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) Mass delete Sorry, but there's one thing I'd like to know. Is it possible to "mass delete" files that have been put in a particular category?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:32, mag 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. I hope you're doing well. I was wondering, is there a way to put slideshows in infoboxes?--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:47, mag 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello again. I'm interested in importing this template from the english Narutopedia, but before that I'd like to know if it requires the SMW or not.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:14, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Naruto Answers It doesn't look bad. Maybe a bit too dark, but Naruto isn't exactly a gag manga, so I guess it's alright. Do you know of a way to create multiple redirects to a single page at once?--JOA20 (discussioni) 09:40, giu 7, 2014 (UTC) What about the thing? What is the purpose of that command?--JOA20 (discussioni) 10:11, giu 7, 2014 (UTC) Upload Hello there. Some time ago you said you could create a JavaScript code in order to create the same page as this one everytime someone uploads an image. Would you please do it? Thanks for the attention.--JOA20 (discussioni) 14:13, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) I've just copy-pasted and translated the JavaScript. Now I'll have to understand how to create a template like this one, though I tried to do so countless times. Any other steps?--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:10, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) …sorry. Done. Thanks.--JOA20 (discussioni) 15:31, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I have a couple of questions for you: * Is there a way to create a list of pages that have been placed in a particular category? For example, if I have some pages that are listed in the category "Cities", and I want to see a full list without going to the category's page, how can I do it (if it's possible)? * Do you know what's new about LUA templates?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 06:08, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Hello there. Mind helping with some VERY basic infoboxes? Many thanks.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:18, dic 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, never mind.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:05, dic 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm already taking care of it. I was trying to imitate the iBox system over at Narutopedia, but I found someone who is helping me correct the mistakes.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:14, dic 6, 2014 (UTC) Edittools buttons Hello there. Can you tell me how to add the special characters buttons, like this?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 18:00, dic 10, 2014 (UTC)